everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Whuppie
Maggie Whuppie is the Daughter of Molly Whuppie, the main protagonist of the Scottish Folk Tale with the same name. Despite being rather content with her desitiny, the way she wants to go about it leads her to be more on the rebellious side. Her Mother was known for her cunning ways to complete her quests, whilst Maggie would rather settle things with tests of physical strength or as she puts it "with her fists." Character Personality Maggie has shown to be a rather hot headed girl, prone to have a short fuse and wanting to settle everything by having a test of physical strength. She lacks a good amount of common sense, and her inability to think before acting has gotten her into a lot of trouble in and out of school. Maggie loves any activity that gives her the chance to prove her strength and agility, physical education and various sports being her best classes whilst she is slightly below average in the rest of her schooling life. Appearance Maggie has a distinctive head of thick, curly ginger hair, which is usually brushed over her right shoulder. She has rather pale skin, bearing several freckles on the bridge of her nose and light brown eyes. Despite being of average height, her build is a little bulkier than the other girls due to her agile background. Fairy tale – Molly Whuppie Molly Whuppie is a Scottish Folk Tale which was collected by Joseph Jacobs in "English Fairy Tales", and was also collected by John Francis Campbell in "Popular Tales of the West Highlands" under the Highland version "Maol a Chilobain." A version of this Fairy Tale can be found here How does Maggie come into it? In the Fairy Tale, an important element of Molly's character and how she achieved her happily ever after was her cunningness and ability to fulfill her goals through strategies rather than physical strength. This alone leads to Maggie's trouble with her destiny, since she is the complete opposite of her Mother, having no common sense nor a brain capable of coming up with great strategies and the like. Maggie sees her strength as an asset rather than a drawback, and wants to be able to fulfill her destiny through violence rather than brain power, however that is very much easier said than done. Relationships Family Maggie gets along with her parents rather well, however they do bicker often due to their differences, particularly her and her Mother. She has a pair of older twin sisters called Moira and Mackenzie, who she constantly clashes with due to them being considered child geniuses and feeling they'd fit their Mother's role much better than their little sister. Friends Maggie has a rather close friendship with her roommate Bonney Hawkins, to the point of probably naming her as her best friend in the school. She respects her a lot, even when she tries to stop her targeting fellow students to test their might against her. Pet Maggie has a red squirrel which she rescued from a nearby woodland when she was much younger, and since then has pretty much adopted it as her pet. Romance Maggie always claims that she has no time to fuss over boys due to her constantly working on her agility amongst other things. Also her aggression and being prone to violence doesn't help her in being attractive and trying to get dates. Outfits Basic Maggie's basic outfit is rather simplistic compared to others. It consists of a white shirt that laces up with puffed sleeves covered with a black top, a plaid sash and skirt with white frills underneath, white tights and black pumps. Going along with her Mother's story, her outfit also bears the giant's sword and purse, and her hoop earrings represent the giant's ring. Legacy Day Maggie's Legacy Day outfit shows her in a more feminine light than her basic outfit, however still bears resemblence to her style. It consists of a red tartan dress with a sash strap on the left hand side tied with a black buckled belt, with white ruffled underlayers and a flesh coloured under top with black leaf patterns. She also wears a new pair of hoop earrings and a black and red traditional Scottish cap. Quotes TBA Notes TBA Gallery Maggie.png|Maggie's Basic Outfit Scan 132160001.png|Maggie rehearsing her pledge Scan 132160003.png|Maggie's Legacy Day Outfit mag2.png Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the Month